


Raven and Charles

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cambridge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet I wrote from a picture that prompted more.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven and Charles

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is mine.

Raven absentmindedly tugged on her braided blonde hair. She was waiting for Charles to come out of his advisor’s office. It was starting to get dark which caused Raven to worry every so slightly.

 _What if he’s forgotten about me? What if he’s already left and I missed him entirely?_

Her line of thought went on like this for several minutes as several co-eds passed by. She ignored them dutifully as the men in the group gave her wolf whistles and the women of the group gave her glares. Suddenly, the door to the office opened causing Raven to stumble backwards and into her brother’s arms.

He righted her as he stared down the group that had passed by. All had the grace to look abashed as they quickly looked away.

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, Love,” Charles said brightly. ”I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“Oh, no. Not at all,” Raven responded smiling at her brother. Relief washed over her which Charles, no doubt, could feel.

“If you ever feel the need, please come inside and wait for me there. No need to wait in a lonely dark hallway,” Charles said, eyes sparkling just a little.

Raven blushed and punched her brother in the arm. ”If you didn’t like to talk so much I wouldn’t have to wait in a dark and deserted hallway.”

Charles laughed and pulled her into a hug.

 _I’ll never forget you, my dear, dear Raven. Charles said into her mind. Never._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice.


End file.
